clashofclansfandomcom_ar-20200214-history
X-قوس
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The X-Bow shoots mystical bolts with terrifying power. Load it with Elixir and the X-Bow works automagically. You can set it to target ground units at long ranges, or all targets at reduced range." ---- ----*'Summary'**The X-Bow is a rapid-fire turret that is unique in two ways. First, it has to be loaded with Elixir in order to function. Second, it can be configured to target only ground units with 14 squares range or both Ground and Air Units at 11 squares range.**The X-Bow is recognized as the strongest Defensive Building, though this is usually debated among fellow players.**Supercell posted a teaser video on their Facebook page prior to the X-Bow's release in October 2012:***X-Bow Teaser Video----*'Defensive Strategy'**A well-placed and loaded X-Bow will dominate attacks, but it is most effectively not used as a front-line defense. With the longest range of any defense, it is best placed behind all the other defenses, near the Town Hall. **Remember to refill your X-Bow with Elixir!*'Offensive Strategy'**The X-Bow has essentially no weakness unless it is set to ground-only mode, determinable by the way it is angled. If it is horizontal to the ground, it can target ground Troops only. If it is tilted up, then it can attack air units as well.**In order to attack an X-Bow, treat it like a longer-ranged (and stronger) Cannon or Archer Tower, but don't forget that many units are not a problem for this tower. Distract it with high-health units (Giants, etc.) and destroy it with a large group of attackers such as Archers or Barbarians.**A single P.E.K.K.A. can destroy an X-Bow in 3 or 4 attacks (7.5 to 10 seconds). However, unless it can be deployed close by, the X-Bow's long range means that the P.E.K.K.A. will be significantly damaged before it can begin attacking, even if there are no walls for the P.E.K.K.A. to fight through.**''Important strategy tip!***Attacking players can see if the defender's X-Bow is loaded or not. Currently there is no way to tell exactly how much Elixir it has left, but a player can visually tell when it is empty.***An X-Bow that is empty is completely useless and will not fire.----*'Trivia'''**It is the most expensive defense based on initial cost.**It is currently the only defense that can be changed to target different kinds of enemies, i.e. between targeting ground Troops only or both ground and air Troops (with slightly reduced range).**It is also currently the only defense that needs to be periodically reloaded.**In ground-only mode, the X-Bow has the longest range of any defensive building in the game at 14 squares. When the X-Bow is in ground and air mode, the Mortar has an identical 11 square range (although the X-Bow can attack both air and ground units at this range unlike the Mortar).**It is the fastest shooting turret.**When it is loaded, you can see a small clip containing what appears to be small elixir bolts.**It was introduced in the Halloween 2012 update. **The name "X-Bow" is a play on the word "Crossbow", which the device resembles. **X-bow is the defensive building with highest hit points.